scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel
Rebel Rebel, account horsedragon1273, is a SAMBer who joined on July 8, 2014. She has (more recently) expanded to the WOFMB as well. She started posting in July, but played the game for a few months before then. She has taken a few random hiatus', but has come back. Despite said hiatus', she still considers herself to be 4. Appearance stuff Rebel has straight, dark red hair that goes to the end of her shoulder-blades in length. Her hair has dark purple streaks throughout, and a single white streak as well. She almost never wears her hair down, instead opting for some sort of ponytail or braid, and will wear her hair in a bun on occasion. She has piercing pale blue eyes, with her left eye having some darker flecks in it. Her eyes are an average size and have a slightly upwards slant to them. She has a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and has fairly pale skin that burns when in the sun for too long. She has standard piercings in both of her ears, with three additional ones in her left. She has an ouroboros tattooed around each of her wrists in the style of the Santa Clara Vanguard one from their 2017 show in shades of black, gray, and red. She stands at roughly 5' 8", and has a build that is on the thinner side but otherwise average. Rebel tends to wear dark formal clothing with a pop of color. However, she doesn't often wear dresses, instead opting for formalwear with pants. She typically wears a light colored button up long-sleeved shirt of some sort, a black formal vest, a black formal jacket that resembles a suit jacket but isn't really a suit jacket, a bright and/or neon colored tie, dark colored gloves, black dress pants with a crisp iron crease down the center, black socks that aren't visible, and a pair of black formal boots that are also functional. She also wears a pair of sunglasses with fairly opaque lenses- when taken on, it is hard to determine her eye color. She always has these sunglasses, and wears them either on top of her head, over her eyes (aka typical sunglasses position), or in a pocket on her jacket. Personality Feels obligated to put something here. Typically somewhat easygoing, but she can be a stickler for the rules. She likes to do well, and she has a decent sense of humor. She will sometimes call things out literally. She isn't the most outgoing of people, but she does interact more than she used to. She is somewhat shy, and doesn't really like talking to people, even if she has to. However, thanks to marching band, she is at least louder when speaking, and she also speaks more. She is somewhat easily distracted when doing homework, and has an unfortunate tendency to stay up late doing it. She loves music, writing and art, though these aren't really personality traits. Gang Rebel's gang has had many people come and go, but she does have one. It is fairly new. The Conductor The Conductor is a character from the game A Hat in Time, which Rebel pretty much adores. He's kinda selfish, and he isn't the best person. Somewhat arrogant. He's some sort of bird thing, and is orange. He has a purple mouth interior, and teeth things the same color as the rest of him. Doesn't get along with Grooves, and he has a tendency to say peck. Has an entourage-like thing of express owls, which are just people who ride his train. Jallas An OC of Rebels from a story she's started. He's about 17 years old, and lives in a cabin in the forest from her story. He has dark brown hair with green streaks throughout it, and eyes with diamond shaped pupils, and a line through the center of said diamonds vertically. His eyes are a medium-dark green with golden flecks. He isn't human, though he often appears as one. He rather, is what Rebel calls a phoenix-shifter for convenience reasons. He has two main forms- his human-esque one and his phoenix one. In his human form, he has a pair of phoenix wings that protrude from his back, and he typically keeps them hidden under a jacket. He has a second, darker power that he isn't really able to control, and it is shadowy and dark (and slightly inspired by BATM). He himself is fairly outgoing and friendly, and he has a tendency to help strangers out. He is somewhat selfless, but he does have his faults and is not above complaining. He has two siblings, both of whose names also start with the letter J (Jilleen and Jorth). He has appeared quite often in threads, and is seen as more of a hero type than some of Rebel's other gang members. Luna Fishdawn Luna is Rebel's character from the game Star Stable Online that she plays as. Despite the large role of the players character in SSO, there isn't a lot of dialogue, so there isn't much to go off of for personality. Luna has been introduced into the ways of the Keepers of Aideen, a group of druids who have magical powers, and then use said magical powers to save the world. She has tested positive for each of the four magic groups, but as of right now, the player has no idea what this could me. She has traveled to Pandoria (aka the pink world) multiple times and is fine. She has a small army of horses that she owns that includes but is not limited to Ashwarrior, Wolfdream, Spiritspark, Stormrebel, Starwings, Everghost, and Spidernova. She resides in the world of Jorvik, where she has been 16 for several years and hidden in many fridges. Ouroboros "Ory" Ouroboros is another member that shows up fairly regularly. He is an OC of Rebel's, and he often holds different roles. He is most often seen as a positive/ protagonist type figure, though this is not always the case. What he is and what side he is on changes semi-often, so it will not be documented here. Phantom Phantom is another OC of Rebels from a story she has started. Unlike some of the others, Phantom is a more antagonistic character, and would typically be viewed as a little insane/sadistic. She has the ability to go into peoples dreams, and alter said dreams in any way she sees fit- either to the good side or bad side. She likes to toy with people, and her dreamscape that people get trapped in is twisted and disturbed. Whatever happens to people there happens to them in real life. She also is able to cause people to hallucinate, and is immortal. She can be killed, but she will come back to life shortly thereafter (for reasons not to be explained here because that would make this longer than it is already). She is a demon (though not a conventional one), and she is known as an Alpha from the story she is from, due to her being one of the first beings overall to populate the world. She doesn't like to really help others out, and she enjoys causing pain and suffering. She does know what morals are, and has some, but hers are very skewed, and she also just doesn't care that much. She is a bit reckless as well. The Snatcher The Snatcher is another character from A Hat in Time. He's more of an antagonist character, save for the last battle of the game. He is able to steal peoples souls, and creates contracts that he forces people to sign, and causes them to do tasks. It has been hinted at in the game that he used to be a prince, but nothing is truly certain. He appears as a three-dimensional dark purple shadow with glowing yellow eyes and a glowing yellow smile. Things Rebel Likes... A Lot Previously called fandoms, but Rebel doesn't feel as though that is an accurate portrayal. She does obsess over a few of the things though. She needs to catch up on a few of them, but Cutthroat Kitchen and life have gotten in the way. And The Gauntlet. Games * Bendy and the Ink Machine * A Hat in Time * Star Stable Online * Pokemon (currently has only played gen 7 and a tiny bit of 6) * Miitopia Shows/ Movies/ Franchises that produce one or both/ Misc. * Star Wars * Star Trek * Sherlock * SW Rebels * Voltron * Race to the Edge (How to Train Your Dragon to a lesser extent) * MST3K (mostly watched the reboot, but has seen some of the original.) * Cutthroat Kitchen (best cooking show) * A smattering of anime shows she's not listing because you don't need to know that. * A bunch of book series * And others she's too lazy to list * TSFH Trivia Rebel is a sophomore. She loves reading books. She has starting 50 something stories, and hasn't gotten past Chapter 1 on pretty much all of them. Nothing seems to be able to make her commit. Has a very organized Google Drive. Much folders, much organization. Seriously, there's probably at least 35 folders there. She plays trumpet and likes it, though sometimes would prefer to be disassociated from the rest of the section. She has two trumpets, both with names. She wants a pocket trumpet for no real reason. She likes instrumental pieces. Like, a lot. Most of her music playlist is probably comprised of instrumentals or varying types. (The rest is a mishmash of styles). She rides horses. Western style, trail riding. Quotes & Other Quote Related Stuff *Slides in* - Her favorite entrance into threads To be continued... Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Active MBers Category:1st Generation